Road Kamelot
Summary Road Kamelot is the ninth disciple of the Noah Family, and her Noah name is Road. She represents the "Dreams" of Noah. She was the only member of the Noah Family other than the Earl to survive Nea's attack thirty-five years ago, and she seems to have had a fairly close relationship with Nea before he went rogue. Despite being the one of the oldest members of the Noah, Road looks to be somewhere in her early to mid-teens. She is typically seen wearing dresses in a punk-gothic lolita style, though she has been seen several times in her school uniform. She has purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style and dark eyes, which become the typical Noah-amber when she is in her Noah form (a form she is in more often than her human form). When not in her Noah form, her skin is quite pale. Recently, she has taken to using a doll form, allowing for her to be easily concealed and carried by an ally. While in this form, she retains her abilities and can still speak and move, and she somewhat resembles her typical self, with spiky hair and a short dress. Much of Road's past remains a mystery, foremost being her true age. She became a Noah at least thirty-five years ago, the time during which she met the mysterious fourteenth Noah, Nea, as well as the current Bookman, who was allied to the Noah clan. When Nea betrayed the Noah clan and began to kill the other Noah in an attempt to become the next Millennium Earl, Road was the only one besides the current Millennium Earl to survive. Powers and Stats [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Tiering Tier]: 7-C Name: Road Kamelot, 9th Disciple, Noah of Dreams Origins: D.Gray-Man Gender: Female Age: At least 35 possibly older Classification: Superhuman, Noah Clan Powers and Abilities: ' Natural Noah Abilities : super strength, speed, durability, regeneration, death resistance , absolute command over all the Akuma, Innocence destruction, Dark Matter manipulation, Akuma Virus immunity, Noah's Ark Navigation : The Ark uses trans-dimensional technology in turn allowing travel in between dimensions and the ability to create gates that allow access to and from the ark itself, Dream : dream manifestation , pocket dimension creation, consciousness enslavement, dream world warping, mind control, dimension travel, illusion creation, will breaking, soul shape-shift, dream form, dream doppleganger/ clone, Potential Awakened Form 'Attack Potency: Town level 'via powerscaling 'Speed: 'At least '''Supersonic+ '( Can easily keep up with CC Allen Walker ) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Range: 'Average human melee range, dream can be willed into environment 'Durability: Town level via powerscaling Stamina: Unknown, '''If dream is momentarily shattered she needs time to recover. '''Standard Equipment: '''Door, Candle, Box, Lero '''Intelligence: '''She is knowledgeable despite being in a grade school level and shows childish mannerisms despite being around 35. '''Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Dream' (夢 Yume): This ability also enables Road to create a small pocket dimension and suck everything around her into it. Road has full control of the dimension which takes the form of a wrapped gift box, controlling all aspects of it, and making it do anything she wants; she usually forms spiked candles that can levitate and uses them as darts to spear her opponents. She can also form such weapons and dice-cubes, as well as possessing powerful regeneration powers, as prisons outside of her dimension, as seen when attacking the Exorcists on the old Ark. As the dreams of Noah, Road can trap the consciousness of her opponents in a dream world and manipulate it as she sees fit, up until their mind breaks, at which point she can assume control over their unconscious body. Road has said "I'm me, but I'm not me" and those who do not know her "true form" cannot kill her, in other words, even Allen's Sword of Exorcism cannot hurt or even slow her. It is suggested that she can make a form of her to go anywhere, without using her true form. This is explained in the Noah's Ark arc, during the fight. In the dream that Road created, Lavi realized Roads real body/true form is dream Allen, and stabs him with a dagger. The dagger is shown to stab through Road's duplicated body, proving that Lavi is right to attack her from her world, the dream. Due to this, Road seems to be capable of very high speed regeneration of wounds. '- Door' (扉 Tobira): Road's most obvious power is the power of dimensional warping, which allows her to move freely in between dimensions via a special kind of door which only she can summon, but others may use. As such, she is the only Noah to be able to move through dimensions without the Ark. '- Candle' (蝋燭 Rōsoku): Road also uses her trademark; floating candles with a pointed edge for impaling. '- Box' (箱 Hako): Road can summon large, dice-like cubes that act to entrap those she chooses to. Category:D.Gray-Man Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters